Talk:Raijin/@comment-33159198-20171012065516/@comment-25163519-20171013023832
That doesn't make him lose his credibility just because his opinion differs from yours. F is actually one of the more knowledgeable posters on the forum which you'd know nothing about because you choose to be secluded in the small community of War Robots Wikia. You seem to not know what credibility is. In War Robots, credibility is based on your experience in War Robots thus translating to your hangar and more importantly, your League standing. So I, as a Champion Leagued player, have more credibility than you, because my League ranking is significantly higher than yours. But Adrian and Blitheran have more credibility than be, because they've been playing longer and also have much better damages and win rates than me. Anyways, if you want my own statements, my statements are very similar to theirs. The Thunder Raijin is all looks but on the field, it usually fails. Miserably. The only 'deadly' senario where a Raijin would seem beastly is if ONE person was taking a beacon and you somehow manage to drop in while the beacon is turning from blue to white, double Thunders and everything, and blast it to peices assuming it's an unsheilded robot. In Domination, the Thunder Raijin's viablilty is simply not good because the low speed doesn't allow it to get close enough. But in Beacon Rush, where I see the majority of Raijins, if at all, being used, that's the reason that they give. But what happens after you get lucky with only the one guy attacking the beacon? I'd also like to add in that it is near impossible that one person would be assaulting a beacon in Beacon Rush. It's always 2-3 players. One player trying to take a red beacon just by itself, well that's suicide. Assuming you get lucky with your Thunder Raijin and take down the enemy robot, there is literally nothing you can do. You don't have enough speed to get in range with your next enemy and you probably lost a good chunk of your health. The entire point of Thunders is to get close enough to the enemy so you can do damage. Viable Thunder builds, like the Lancelot, Carnage and the Inquisitor all have the one simmilar thing in common: they can close a great amount of distance in a short amount of time which untimatly leads them within 150m with the enemy where Thunders actually work. The Raijin has no such ability and you only credit the Raijin with being very tanky, which we all know, just encourages the enemy to shoot at the Raijin more, giving the enemy more silver. Most robots you will see are equally fast or faster than the Raijin, which makes it cake to keep a safe distance ( >150m) away from the Thunders, while they pound the Raijin with their own weapons. Hence why the Thunder Raijin is not a good robot. If you'd like to offer up some evidence of experienced and credible sources, I'd be glad to read them.